Alphonse
Alphonse — First mentioned in Touch the Dark, first appears in: ______ Book First Appears In or is Mentioned In * Introduction Alphonse is a vampire who is Tony's second-in-command''Touch the Dark, ch. 3 and personal bodyguard.He replace Casanova as second-in-command.Claimed by Shadow, ch. 1 In the beginning of the series, Tony has him searching for Cassandra Palmer. About Species *Vampire Powers & Abilities * Occupation * Tony's lead vampire thug. Collection * Alphonse collected weapons of all kinds, kept a wicked-looking two-headed axe on his safe-room wall. ''Claimed by Shadow, ch. 3 Character / Personality * Physical Description * Built like how a thug was supposed to look. Touch the Dark, ch. 3 * Scary, ugly faces: looked like he been hit—repeatedly, with a baseball bat, in the face. Touch the Dark, ch. 3 * "He had almost no profile because his nose stood out no more than his Neanderthal brow line" Touch the Dark, ch. 3 Love Interests * Sal Family / Friends * Vampire Master: Tony * Family: * Spouse/Mate: * Co-workers for Tony: * Friends: * Other: Enemies * Other Details * Always stood behind his master's left shoulder.Touch the Dark, ch. 3 * He had no reason to want me dead besides the fact that Tony had ordered it.Touch the Dark, ch. 3 * Alphonse nickname was 'Baseball' because of what he could do with a bat—everyone at Tony's Court had a nickname tied to either their favorite weapon or most prominent physical feature.Touch the Dark, ch. 7 * He was unlikely to hunt Cassie down if he took over the busy after Tony was taken out. Claimed by Shadow, ch. 1 Biography or Backstory Alphonse had been one of Baby Face Nelson's hit men before he was turned.Touch the Dark, ch. 3 Anecdotes He once watched an old Dracula movie with Cassie—he laughed himself sick at the sight of a vamp only a few days out of the grave supposedly raising another one. Touch the Dark, ch. 3 Related Characters, Groups, Places, etc * Tony * Sal * Cassandra Palmer * Events in the Series The purpose of this section is to be able to '''find things in the series'. Please use References. '' This section may have '''spoilers'. If you want to avoid spoilers, think of the book title as a "Spoiler Warning" for books you have not read yet''. 1. Touch the Dark Alphonse stood next to Tony, both appearing via an enchanted mirror at the Vampire Senate. He didn't do much to support his bosses efforts in the Senate conference chamber. If Tony argued himself into a permanent grave, Alphonse would get a chance to seize control of the operation. Touch the Dark, ch. , p. 2. Claimed by Shadow 3. Embrace the Night 4. Curse the Dawn Quotes : See Also * Book References External Links Specific Links * General Links: * Take A Chance: Gallery * Cassandra Palmer series - Urban Fantasy Wiki * Cassandra Palmer Series ~ Shelfari * The Cassandra Palmer series - Wikipedia Category:Characters Category:Vampires Category:Main Supporting Characters Category:Tony's Court Category:Master Vampires